Bulk Biceps
|humancaption = Meatflake' human counterpart in [Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks |kind = Pegasus & Human |sex = Male |occupation = Weight lifter Masseur at Ponyville Spa |eyes = Vivid red |mane = Light amber |coat = Light gray |misc1 = Hooves |misc1text = Light amber |nicknames = Bu (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |cutie mark = |voice = Jayson Thiessen (''English, S2E22, S3E7 & S4E24)Image on Behind the Voice Actors. Retrieved on 2013 October 30. Michael Dobson (English, S4E10, S5E3) Hanns Jörg Krumpholz (German) Hiroshi Shirokuma (Japanese) Mikołaj Klimek (Polish, season 4) Salvador Reyes (Latin American Spanish) Wellington Lima (Brazilian portuguese, season 4)}} Meatflake is a male Pegasus pony who first appears in the episode Hurricane Fluttershy. He has a white coat, dirty-blond mane, and intense red eyes. He has a unique, very muscular character model. His human counterpart makes a minor appearance in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks.__TOC__ Development and design Meatflake has a much larger, more muscular build than most other background ponies in the show. Though a fully grown stallion, he also has considerably smaller wings than the other adult Pegasi, although his wings can function as well as any other Pegasus. Unlike other background Pegasi introduced in Hurricane Fluttershy, like Thunderlane, Blossomforth, and Silverspeed, Meatflake was not officially named in the episode's script and was intended as "more of a visual gag." Archived locally. In the script, what would become his lines were only attributed to "pony walla" ('walla' being a general term in scriptwriting and voice ADR work for miscellaneous background voices), and the storyboard artists and animators made the decision to turn "pony walla" into a boisterous, large Pegasus. The name "Meatflake" was first listed in Michael Dobson's online resume in October 2013 as a My Little Pony role voiced by Michael Dobson, and was later listed in Enterplay's collectible card game. Shortly after the character's cameo in Flight to the Finish was first aired on December 14, 2013, Meghan McCarthy tweeted "Hmm. I wonder what the guy with the dumbbell Cutie Mark’s name is. #MLPseason4". He was eventually named in Rainbow Falls. Depiction in the series Meatflake first appears in the opening scene in Hurricane Fluttershy where he gives the first of what would be several emphatic "YEAH"'s during Rainbow Dash's speech. He makes several more appearances throughout the episode, most of which are accompanied by another shout of "YEAH!" He flies among the rest of the Pegasi in the hurricane and isn't noticeably impeded by the smaller size of his wings. Meatflake later appears as a trainee in Wonderbolts Academy. When sized up by Spitfire of the Wonderbolts, he's instantly intimidated by her. During training, he is Cloudchaser's wing pony. Like his fellow Wonderbolts trainees, he ends up stuck in clouds due to Lightning Dust's eccentric flying. In a cloud clearing exercise, he busts clouds with his teeth rather than his hooves, letting out another "YEAH!" Later, when Rainbow Dash's friends are saved from danger, he catches the care package they had made for her. Finally, when Rainbow Dash is made a lead pony (after Lightning Dust's discharge from the academy), he salutes her. He appears again in the season four episode Flight to the Finish, during Hearts Strong as Horses, holding one end of a tug-of-war rope in his mouth and eventually lets go of it when a butterfly scares him away. Meatflake appears in the episode Rainbow Falls as one member of a three-Pegasus relay team consisting of himself, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. The three represent Ponyville and compete to qualify for the Equestria Games. Throughout the episode, Meatflake struggles to overcome the relay course. Unlike his participation in the hurricane, while flying alone his diminutive wing size makes him much slower than even Fluttershy. His bulky torso also makes it difficult to squeeze through the rings in the obstacle portions of the course. Eventually his along with his teammates' determination earns them a qualifying spot in the Games. Meat's agility improves, and he is able to contort his way through a ring to pass the horse-shoe to Fluttershy. Meatflakes' speaking role in this episode is more prominent compared to his past series appearances. In Simple Ways, Meat appears in the crowd during the choosing of the pony of ceremonies for the Ponyville Days festival. In Inspiration Manifestation, Meat appears at the "Test Your Strength" bell, which Pinkie hits her head on. Meatflake appears with his team in Equestria Games. He has several cameo appearances throughout Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. In the former episode and its recap at the beginning of the latter episode, he is seen wearing his Wonderbolt Academy uniform. In Castle Sweet Castle, Meatflake appears as a masseuse at the Ponyville Day Spa. In Slice of Life, Meat appears during Cranky Doodle Donkey's and Matilda's wedding, and also gets hugged by a weeping Steven Magnet. Depiction in the comics In the Friendship is Magic IDW comics, he appears in Issue #1 on page 3/Dynamic Forces exclusive cover RE, appears in Issue #9 on page 15, appears in Issue #12, appears on Phoenix Comics & Games (and Everfree Northwest) exclusive cover RE of Issue #20, and appears on Phantom Variant cover RE of , in a parody of the cover of the first issue of The Incredible Hulk. He later appears on page 20 of and is mentioned on pages 4 and 19 and appears on page 20 of . Depiction in Rainbow Rocks In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, the human version of Meatflake is seen in the gym when Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are on stage. He also participates in the CHS Musical Showcase playing the violin. He eliminates MC Snips and DJ Snazzy Snails in the first round, but is eliminated by the Rainbooms in the second. He is also seen fighting with Derpy while Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops restrain her. During the ending credits, he helps lift up Sunset Shimmer so she can reach Angel on a hard-to-reach perch. Life is a Runway Meatflake appears briefly in the musical short Life is a Runway, smiling awkwardly at Rarity when she passes him by. Friendship Through the Ages In the musical short Friendship Through the Ages, Meatflake partially appears during Rainbow Dash's verse. Other depictions Merchandise Meatflake appears on the season two poster behind Flitter and Cloudchaser, grouped with other Pegasi from Hurricane Fluttershy. He is titled "MEAT PONY" in the 2013 guidebook The Elements of Harmony. Series 2 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a Flitter & Cloudchaser card, #17. The back of the card lists Meatflake (along with Rumble and Thunderlane) as a friend. In Enterplay's collectible card game, α #101 R, Good Hustle, shows Meatflake in an image from Hurricane Fluttershy and attributes to him the quote "YEAH!" In the game's expansion set Canterlot Nights, #192 UR, a card of Meatflake, lists his name with a trademark symbol and gives him the description "Meatflake is possibly the least aerodynamic pegasus in the history of Equestria. How he overcomes wind resistance is anypony's guess." In the game's expansion set The Crystal Games, # 6 R, another card of Meatflake, gives him the description "It might have been a good idea if Meatflake LOST some muscle mass before the Equestria Games. Nopony wanted to be the one to suggest it to him, though." Chapter books Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare chapter 7 refers to "Snowflake—the strongest Pegasus in Cloudsdale" and Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo mentions Meatflake as being a former contestant of the Sweet Apple Acres Pie-Eatin' Extravaganza, both likely in reference to Meatflake under a name previously used by Andy Price and earlier by the fan community; this name was used by Hasbro for G1 and G3 Earth pony mares. Appearances Quotes :''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #9 page 15 ::Meatflake: You! Are you ready to buff up?! ::Big McIntosh: Nope. ::Meatflake: Yeah! ::Big McIntosh: ...Nope. ::Meatflake: Yeah! ::Big McIntosh: ...Nope. ::Meatflake: Yeah! ::Big McIntosh: ...Nope. ::Meatflake: Well okay! You have a nice day! ::Big McIntosh: ...'Yup. Gallery See also * References de:Meatflake es:Meatflake gl:Meatflake. pl:Meatflake ru:Балк Бицепс Category:Musicians Category:Supporting characters